Everyone Just Needs A Second Chance
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: 5 years after destroying Amity Park, the last town on earth. And ending the existence of many ghosts. Dan has nothing left to do but waste away in grief over what he's done and no way of changing it. That is until Clockwork shows up. *Under Editing*


**So seeing as this has never been done before, at least I don't think it's been done. I hope that this will be interesting.**

 **Danny starts his life from the accident with the portal. Some events in the show won't happen while others may be a bit different. Will add in events and make sure that they flow with the story.**

 **I'll give a hint of how powerful Danny is. It took Dan 10 years in his timeline to destroy earth, it would have only taken Danny in this timeline 3 years.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Clockwork's Tower (Danny's POV)**

"Their dead Clockwork all of them, I couldn't save them. If only I was quicker." Danny said in a pained tone.

"It wasn't your fault Daniel. When you revealed yourself to the world after the Disasteroid incident that you were half ghost, others thought that they could mimic what gave you your powers. When they failed they saw that if they couldn't have powers like you then no one could." Said Clockwork in his usual monotone voice.

"I know Clockwork, but I wasn't a threat. Why did they have to kill them, Sam never hurt anyone with her powers and since they were based of plants they burned her. And Danielle… God… she was only 3 years old, she was my baby girl and now she's gone." I said bowing my head in front of Clockwork. Clockwork seeing how much his young charge was brokenhearted he felt he had to do something.

"Alright Daniel you have two options. 1 you could move on to the next life or 2 start your life over from the accident with the portal with all your memories and current power. Now chose, but be warned even if you start over not all may seem the same." Said Clockwork. This gave Danny hope, and he knew already what he wanted. So Danny stood tall and looked Clockwork in the eyes and said.

"Clockwork, I chose the second option. I want to be happy with them again, I want them to have a better life, and I want to keep my promises." I said wiping a few stray tears from my eyes.

"Very well, I'll open up a portal but let me give you a gift or more of a blessing." Said Clockwork as his right hand glowed a translucent gold and he waved over Danny who also glowed the same.

"What's does your gift entitle Clockwork?" I questioned.

"It allows you to blind my vision from seeing what you do and how it changes the future. This is because when I send you back somethings have to happen in the timeline. One thing that can never change is your fight with Dan, but he exists in only one timeline and can never happen so your second fight with him should be easier as you will be 3 time more powerful than him." Said Clockwork.

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough, I won't ever forget what you did for me, never." I said in tears as I moved closer to Clockwork to give him a hug.

"It's not at all a problem Daniel, now you should go. I'll open up a portal for you, but one more thing. This has never been done before, right now you are as tall as your father and as muscular as Dan. When I send you back both your past self and yourself now will merge creating a combination of the two. And because you are going back in time you won't have your pure form, you'll go back to the way you were before. Understood?" Said Clockwork to Danny who was wide eyed.

"Yes Clockwork I understand." I said knowing that my past is about to get a whole lot better.

"Good now, when I open the portal you it will be when you are waking up after you pass out from entering and turning on the portal." Said Clockwork as he opened up the portal and Danny walked through.

 **Danny's Room (Normal POV)**

A Danny opened his eyes he saw that he was in his room, before it was change. And he could here arguing coming from outside his bedroom door so he decided to get up and go towards the door and placed his ear on it to listen in.

"What do we do Tucker he looks different, he's slightly taller and he has a lean figure. That portal did something to him!" Yelled Sam. Danny could only think _*It's a good thing my parents aren't home because if they were he sure would have to make some kind of good excuse_.*

"But Sam he didn't die, he's only half dead he doesn't look sick or hurt. He looks like he could take on anyone, and you know you love the way he lo…" Tucker never got to finish because he was kicked in the shin with the steel toe of Sam's combat boots leaving Tucker crying in pain on the ground.

"Well Tucker we better go check on him to see if he's awake." Said Sam.

"You go while I recover from your attempt at murder" Said Tucker which Danny assumed was still on the floor. Danny stepped back from the door and allowed Sam in who was surprised that Danny was out of bed.

"Danny you okay, I… I thought I kill… killed you." Said Sam with tears in her eyes. Danny seeing this was sad that he made Sam cry.

"It wasn't you fault Sam, look I'm fine… better than fine I haven't felt this good in forever." Said Danny with a hit of a smile while lifting up Sam's chin so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I know but can I ask you something?" Said Sam.

"You just did. Replied Danny, which got him a punch in the arm which he didn't even feel. Which made same gain a frown on her face seeing as she didn't get a reaction out of Danny.

"Smart ass, I wanted to ask you why you look so different and why your four inched taller than us and have a very muscular frame." Said Sam eying Danny up and down while blushing realizing what she just said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the portal?" Said Danny hoping that she believes him.

"Possibly but when you got out of the portal… well you looked different." Said Sam as Danny knew exactly what she meant. So he made the bluish silver white rings form around him changing him into his jumpsuit with his insignia on it.

"You mean like this, I was messing around with it before you came in." Said Danny hoping she believed it.

"Well then I guess that makes you have dead and proves your parent's right that ghosts are real." Said Sam in astonishment.

"Yeah well we should help Tucker, he's been on the floor for some time now." Said Danny.

"Yeah I guess you're right, your parents should be coming home soon anyways so we should start getting home." Said Sam leaving Danny to think of his chances at getting Sam as his girlfriend now rather than later, because the more time he can spend with Sam the better.

"Yeah right, but first Sam when I was in the portal I thought I was going to die. So I gained the courage to tell you something… Sam I… I love you and I hope you… feel the same. I don't want to hide how I feel about you because life is too quick and we won't know what could happen if one of us was to die." Said Danny as he looked at Sam who had a happy smile on her face.

"I've felt the Sam way Danny since the first time we met and I was worried that you didn't feel the same about me. And I was thinking that I did…" Sam never got to finish as Danny brought Sam closer for a kiss.

"Don't ever say that I never loved you. Okay? Now let's go get Tucker." Said Danny.

 **So I got Sam and Danny together early on so that I have more to write about and less to worry about. If you think that this story is good please give me ides of extra side stories that I can add so that this story can continue.**

 **And please tell me what you think.**


End file.
